L'Imprévu
by TasieAtchoum
Summary: Voici Elsa 20 ans et Alexandra 18 ans, deux sœurs qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d’eau, et qui sont très proches. Elles vivent une vie paisible dans le sud de la France, à Cannes plus exactement. Mais un jour, un imprévu va bouleverser leurs vies,
1. Chapter 1

L'imprévu

**L'imprévu.**

Voici Elsa 20 ans et Alexandra 18 ans, deux sœurs qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, et qui sont très proches. Elles vivent une vie paisible dans le sud de la France, à Cannes plus exactement. Mais un jour, un imprévu va bouleverser leurs vies, leurs destins vont se dessiner autour de ce changement.

POV Elsa

Je me réveille d'un sursaut, je me retrouve assise sur le bord de mon lit, j'ai un peu la tête en vrac ce matin, comme tout les matins en fait, j'ai du faire un cauchemar. Je regarde le réveil, il n'est que que 9h, je commence le travail qu'a 15 heure, alors je me rallonge tout doucement histoire de me réveiller tranquillement.

Je regarde le réveil, il est déjà 10 heures, il est temps de se lever, je sors péniblement de mon lit si douillet pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Je me prépare un bon petit déjeuner, pour moi ce repas est le meilleur de la journée, après un peu d'attente devant mon micro onde, je prend mon lait chaud puis va m'installer devant ma télé. J'aime prendre mon temps, mais bon au bout d'une demi heure, ou je ne suis pas plus réveiller que quand je me suis levée, je me décide d'aller me doucher, ça devrait me réveiller, alors je saute dans la douche, et je fais couler l'eau très chaude j'adore. Une fois terminer je fini de me préparer mais pas le temps de me maquiller que mon téléphone sonne, pour affiché un appel de ma sœur, Alex.

POV Alex

Je viens d'entendre quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre mais je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'y prête même pas attention et laisse mes yeux fermés pour tenter de me rendormir. Mais je sens cette personne s'asseoir sur mon lit, elle pose sa main délicatement sur mon dos, ma mère, j'aime bien quand elle me réveille tout en douceur comme ça.

- Alex, me dit elle d'une toute petite voix.

J'ouvre a peine les yeux et je la vois, je vois surtout son regard plein de tendresse.

- Allez il est temps de se lever !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas, on doit être parti dans 1h30, allez debout.

- Oui ça va. Laisse moi me réveiller.

Je crois que j'ai dit cette phrase très sèchement, mais voila quoi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever et encore moins de partir dans le nord. Je vois ma mère sortir de ma chambre en laissant la porte grande ouverte, ce qui à le don de m'exaspérer, mais je décide de refermer les yeux et je crois qu'il me faut a peine deux minutes pour me rendormir.

- Bon Alex maintenant tu te lèves.

Je me lève d'un coup, mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui la a gueulé, merde je dormais bien moi. Je l'aperçois à la porte de ma chambre, mon père, je ne me suis jamais entendu avec lui, je crois que je le déteste.

- Ca suffit maintenant tu te bouge, dans 30 minutes on doit être parti, allez vite.

- Hey, qu'est ce que tu as a brailler comme ça, ça va pas la tête !

- J'en ai marre de toi, c'est toujours pareil.

On as continuer a se jeter des « fleurs » comme ça pendant 5 bonnes minutes, quand ma mère est entrer dans la chambre.

- Vous allez vous calmer tout les deux, et toi !

Elle vient de me montrer du doigt, encore une chose que je déteste.

- Quoi moi.

- Ton père a raison, on va encore partir plus tard a cause de toi, tu ne peux pas faire un effort un peu.

- Allez y partez, je ne veut pas venir de toutes façon, je n'ai jamais voulu d'ailleurs.

- Mais tu n'as as le choix ma petite, dis mon père avec son air ... je le déteste.

- Bon on te laisse 5 minutes pour sortir de ta chambre et sauter sous la douche, sinon ...

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase.

- Sinon quoi ?

Elle me regarde avec un air blasé mais je m'en fiche, je montre la porte du doigt et sans dire un mot il sorte de ma chambre, il était temps. Mais ils sont fou ou quoi de me parler comme ça et de me faire des pseudo menace. J'en ai marre j'en peut plus, je me met a tremblée de haine contre eux, je jette mon coussin a terre puis me dirige vers mon armoire, enfile le premier pantalon et le premier tee-shirt qui me viennent. Je prend mon sac de voyage et y dispose quelques affaires, puis me dirige vers la sortie, et la je croise ma mère.

-Ca y es tu est prête, tu n'as pas pris de douche.

Apparemment elle s'est calmé, parce qu'elle me demande ça sur le même ton avec lequel elle m'avait réveiller la première fois ce matin. Mais moi je ne suis pas calmer, je ne les supporte plus.

- Non je viens pas avec vous, je ne vous supporterai pas, alors la je m'en vais.

- Mais bien sur, et tu compte allez ou ?

Pas envie de lui répondre, je lui jette un regard noir et claque la porte derrière moi. Elle tente bien de me rattraper mais je la sème très vite. Maintenant je fais quoi, je sais pas alors je marche dans les rues de Cannes, les gens me regarde mais je comprend pour quoi, je suis partie tellement vite, que je me suis habillé n'importe comment et a peine coiffé, mais je m'enfiche j'ai d'autre soucis. A près quelques minutes, je me décide a appelé ma sœur, Elsa, c'est la seule qui me comprenne dans cette famille, enfin elle essaye. Je compose son numéro.

- Allo.

- Coucou Elsa, c'est moi !

- Salut soeurette ça va ?

- Non pas vraiment, je suis partie de la maison, ils m'ont encore fais chier, j'en ai marre. Je peux venir chez toi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Je n'ai pas envie de parler la, en plein milieu de la rue, alors je crois que je lui réponds d'un ton sec mais bon...

- Je peux venir, je te raconterai tout ça.

- Pas de problème je t'attends.

- Ok, merci, a tout de suite. Bisous.

- A tout de suite.

POV Elsa

Bon quand je vois son prénom, je me dit tout de suite qu'est ce qu'il se passe, a cette heure la elle dort habituellement. Alors je décroche et lâche un petit « Allo. ». Et je me rends vite compte que je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Non pas vraiment, je suis partie de la maison, ils m'ont encore fais chier, j'en ai marre. Je peux venir chez toi ?

Putain je m'en doutais c'est pas possible ça, ils arriveront jamais a cohabiter, j'aimerai quand même savoir ce qu'il se passe, donc je lui lance un «Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? », a elle de me répondre d'un ton très sec qu'elle me racontera tout ça après, je ne vais pas la laisser a la rue donc je lui donne mon accord.

- Pas de problème je t'attends.

- Ok, merci, a tout de suite. Bisous.

Elle as retrouvé un ton calme, c'est ma sœur ça, elle ne changera pas, dans la même minutes elle peut être de bonne humeur, puis le contraire, je m'y habitue a force.

- A tout de suite.

Bon elle va arriver dans 20 minutes, donc je fini de me préparer, puis je l'attend. Ca y es elle frappe à la porte. Je la voie avec ses yeux rouges et son air de chien battu, je lui fais signe d'entrer et la prend dans mes bras, je prépare des boissons fraîches, il fait très chaud encore aujourd'hui, et on s'installe sur le canapé. De la elle m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire mais je l'écoute et j'essaye de trouver une solution. Mais le je regarde l'horloge.

- Oh j'avais pas vu l'heure il faut que je parte moi, j'appelle papa et maman sur la route. Je te laisse seule ça va aller ?

- T'inquiète pas je vais rester devant la télé.

POV Alex

Ca me fais un bien fou de vider mon sac, elle est là a me regarder et je sens qu'elle m'écoute, même si elle me dit rien, elle me comprend je le sens. On es pourtant pas jumelle, on as deux ans d'écart mais on ressens les choses ensemble en général, comme des jumelles, bon elle est beaucoup plus mature que moi, et c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien, elle sait me calmer, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fais en ce moment.

- Oh j'avais pas vu l'heure il faut que je parte moi, j'appelle papa et maman sur la route. Je te laisse seule ça va aller ?

Mince elle doit déjà partir, j'étais tellement bien la avec elle, mais bon faut bien qu'elle aille travailler, elle travaille au bar du Noga Hilton, elle adore son job, ça lui permet de rencontrer plein de monde, elle qui est timide ça l'aide beaucoup et derrière son bar je ne la reconnais pas.

- T'inquiète pas je vais rester devant la télé.

Oui de toute façon, je n'ai rien envie de faire, une petite soirée télé va être très bien. Elle me fait un bisou sur le front et je sens son inquiétude dans ses yeux mais je la rassure avec un simple regard et un sourire. Elle prend ses affaires puis ferme la porte derrière elle. Ca y es je suis toute seule, je commence a zapper, il y a vraiment rien à la télé, je me met la chaîne de dessins animées et je reste la sur le canapé toute la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Voila mon chapitre 2 est enfin arrivé,**

**Si vous lisez ma fic, merci de laisser des coms que je sache au moins que je poste pas pour rien. Merci d'avance.**

**Bisous a tous.**

********

**POV Elsa**

Aujourd'hui je me lève avec un grand sourire, nous sommes le 17 Août et demain on va fêter l'anniversaire d'une copine Belge que ma sœur et moi avons rencontré sur un forum consacré à notre groupe préféré, les Tokio Hotel. Tiens en parlant d'elle, je l'entends bouger dans sa chambre, oui parce que nous habitons ensemble maintenant.

Je vous explique, il y a un mois quand elle est partie de chez mes parents, je lui avais promis de trouver une solution, et la seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi, on s'entend bien alors je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. La négociation avec nos parents as été un peu difficile mais ils ont fini pas céder, elle as donc emménagé une semaine après. Cela fait maintenant un mois qu'on habite ensemble et tout se passe bien.

Je me lève donc de très bonne humeur, presser d'être a demain, de pouvoir rencontrer Laura, rien que de penser j'ai le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bah, t'as l'air en pleine forme ce matin ?!

Je sursaute, je ne l'avais pas vu installé sur le canapé.

- Oui et pourquoi je ne le serai pas ?!  
- D'habitude le matin tu es…  
- Plutôt ronchon, je sais.

Je la rejoins sur le canapé, et tend mes bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- Et toi ça va ?

**POV Alex**

Une douce musique retenti, c'est mon portable, mais qui peut m'appeler a cette heure la, je ne répond pas pour pouvoir écouter cette magnifique chanson, je l'adore, Rette Mich, Tokio Hotel, et le soleil qui perce a travers les volets, je suis bien, je rappellerai plus tard. Je reste la a ne pas bouger, la tête dans les étoiles, et la je viens de me souvenir que demain il y a Laura qui arrive, je suis trop contente de pouvoir enfin la rencontrer, je ne remercierai jamais assez notre forum de m'avoir fais rencontrer des personnes exceptionnelles comme elle, tout ça grâce a eux, grâce a ces 4 Allemand que j'aime tant, rien que de repenser a ça j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je me lève de mon lit sinon je vais commencer à déprimer, chose que je fais souvent.  
Je me dirige vers le salon, il est 10 heures, je suis étonné qu'Elsa ne soit pas encore levée, alors je m'installe sur le canapé, et attend tranquillement devant la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard je la voie arrivée dans le salon avec un grand sourire, ce qui est assez inhabituelle.

- Et bah, t'as l'air en pleine forme ce matin ?!  
- Oui et pourquoi je ne le serai pas ?!  
- D'habitude le matin tu es…  
- Plutôt ronchon, je sais.

Ca fais plaisir de la voir comme ça, moi aussi je suis ronchon certains matin mais elle il lui faut toujours un temps avant de parler, mais la... Elle se dirige vers moi, me tends les bras, je fais de même.

- Et toi ça va, me dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'aime ce petit câlin du matin, j'aime son odeur, sa douceur envers moi, ça me permet d'être de bonne humeur toute la journée, en général. Au bout de 20 minutes ou on est resté dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Elsa se lève pour aller se préparer, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, tant mieux on va pouvoir préparer le week-end. Bon je vais aussi aller préparer mes affaires en attendant qu'Elsa sorte de la douche. 20 minutes plus tard elle est prête, je peux entrer dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir 45 minutes après.

**POV Elsa**

Je suis bien a ce moment précis, dans les bras de ma sœur adoré, c'est le meilleur moment, le moment ou je peut être la pour elle sans qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur, je crois que elle aussi apprécie, comme ça tout le monde est content. Mais bon, on ne va pas rester la toute la journée, donc au bout de vingt minutes je me lève pour aller me préparer, je rentre vite dans la salle de bain, 20 minutes après je suis toute fraîche, toute belle. Alex y entre à son tour, mais elle est plus longue que moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait pendant 45 minutes la dedans mais moi déjà 20 minutes ça me suffit.

- Ca y es t'es toutes belle ?  
- Je le suis toujours !

J'ai le droit a un sourire radieux, je l'aime lui, j'aimerai le voir plus souvent... ça commence a venir mais c'est pas encore ça. Elle a pas mal déprimé au début de l'année, on ne sait pas trop de quoi c'est venu mais pour le moment elle n'arrive pas à se confier alors je la laisse, elle le fera quand elle en aura envie et besoin. Ce qui l'a un peu aidé c'est la musique et surtout notre groupe préféré les Tokio Hotel, elle se reconnaissais dans certaines de leurs paroles, elle s'est beaucoup accroché a eux pour ça, et maintenant dès qu'elle as un coup de blues, elle se passe leurs chansons, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais en ce moment tout va beaucoup mieux, alors je suis heureuse en espérant que ça dure.

- Ca va les chevilles, on éclate de rire toutes les deux.  
- Oui très bien, allez on y va ?  
- C'est parti !

**POV Alex**

- Ca y es t'es toutes belle ?  
- Je le suis toujours !

J'aime bien dire des choses comme ça, je connais sa réponse, elle va me parler de mes chevilles.

- Ca va les chevilles, on éclate de rire toutes les deux.

Et voila je le savais, je la connais. Je suis heureuse en ce moment et j'aperçois dans ses yeux qu'elle l'es aussi.

- Oui très bien, allez on y va ?  
- C'est parti !

Elsa ouvre la porte puis nous sortons toutes les deux, prête à passer une super journée.


End file.
